Opera and Ice Cream
by Dear.E
Summary: WonderBat goes to the opera. Bruce gets offended, Diana calms him down, it's pretty cute, if I do say so myself. Based on a prompt by otpprompts..


Diana smoothed out the wrinkles in her navy blue velvet dress. The fabric held sprinkles of silver, which nicely complimented the silver bands on her wrists. It was the perfect dress for a night at the opera.

She glanced at Bruce, who was seated across from her. He was gazing out the window at the streets of Gotham, and as the limo carrying them bounced along, shadows flashed across his face. _It's a handsome face,_ thought Diana, _but it would be even more so, if he smiled._

Bruce glanced over, and caught her eye. She smiled, and said, "I'm quite excited for this. I've not had the chance to see an opera so…"

"High-priced?" Offered Bruce.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Well, I hope it's worth seeing. I'd hate to have wasted your evening."

Diana laughed. "An evening with you is never wasted."

As Bruce escorted Diana up the opera house steps, reporters gathered around them. Cameras flashed, and voices shouted incoherently. When the couple entered the opera house, and the reporters were shut outside, Diana said, "I've fought monsters less vicious than those people. I suppose you have to deal with this a lot, though."

"I get my fair share of unwanted attention," Bruce replied, straitening his jacket. "You alright?"

"Barring the small wave of claustrophobia I just experienced, I'm fine," the Amazon answered, smiling.

They ascended a staircase covered in red carpet, to reach the second floor, where they entered a box overlooking the auditorium.

When the opera started, Diana paid attention. The words sung were full of emotion, but strange and foreign. She leaned forward, wanting to understand, wanting to feel what was being communicated.

Bruce looked over at her. She was focused on the stage, her eyes intent. It was apparent that she did not want to miss anything. As Bruce gazed at the woman of wonder, he saw the yearning on her face, the willingness to take in as much as she could. It was a very rare thing for Bruce to come across anyone so empathetic.

When the opera was over, the audience applauded, and even rose from their seats. It had been an excellent performance.

Bruce and Diana exited the box, and they strode through a set of double doors, into a ballroom. "Ah, a classy after party?" Diana asked, looking around at the well-dressed people who filled the room.

"Something like that," said Bruce. "Shall I introduce you?" He offered his arm, and Diana took it, saying in a mock-posh voice,

"That would be lovely."

Bruce led her over to a group of men and women. "Excuse me, everyone."

"Bruce!" Cooed a white-haired woman. "How wonderful that you could join us."

Bruce smiled. "I'd like to introduce Diana Prince." Diana smiled, and after a few how-do-you-dos, and nice-to-meet-yous, Diana said,

"If you'll excuse me, I need to powder my nose."

As she turned and left, a man named Mr. Sykes said, "So, Bruce, how did you like the opera?"  
"To be honest," answered Bruce, gazing after the Amazon, "I was a little distracted."

The woman who had greeted him, a Mrs. Patmore, said, "How long have you and miss Prince been, ah…"

"Together?" Bruce supplied. "A few months, now."

"You must really like her, if you've kept her around that long," chuckled Mrs. Patmore.

"I'm sorry, 'kept her around'?" Asked Bruce, coolly.

"Well, I mean, you've hardly been one for commitment."

"And you know that because…"

Mrs. Patmore hesitated. "Forget I said anything, dear."

"No, no. If you're implying that I will treat Diana with less respect than she deserves, you are gravely mistaken."

At that moment, Diana appeared at his side. Glancing at his stony face, she asked, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," said Bruce, sighing, and trying for a smile. But Diana wasn't buying it.

"You know, I'm rather tired," she said. "Would you mind if we leave?"

"Not at all," Bruce replied.

As he strode towards the doors, Diana said to the group of people, "It was nice meeting you," and followed after Bruce, who held the door open for her as she exited the room. "What happened in there?" She asked.

"'I'm Mrs. Patmore'," he replied, his voice pitched high, as he mocked the old woman. "'I have my opinions about everyone's lives, because my own is so boring, and I'm a nosy, judge-y old lady."

"I take it she said something offensive," said Diana, sardonically.

They descended the staircase in silence. Bruce called his driver, and as they stood waiting for the limo, he said, "Diana? Does it bother you that I… have a reputation?"

"You mean, as a playboy," said Diana slowly. She took a deep breath. It was summer, but the scent of nature that had accompanied the season on Themyscira, was missing from the air of the city. "We've discussed this, haven't we?"

"Yes, but-"

"-But what that woman said has left you with questions," she finished. "Bruce, you know how I feel. And I know how you feel. That is enough for me." The princess gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away, and said, "Oh, and by the way. Mrs. Patmore's voice is a bit more croaky."

Bruce chuckled as the limo pulled up. "You're right, it is."

Bruce and Diana sat in their fancy opera clothes, at the counter of Jimmy's Soft Serve. Bruce had insisted that it was the best in Gotham, and Diana believed him.

"I'm sorry that I ruined the evening," Bruce apologized, and then licked a drop of ice cream that was sliding down the cone.

"You didn't ruin it, I had a very enjoyable time," Diana insisted, eating a spoonful of her banana split. She looked over at Bruce and said, "You've got a bit of ice cream on your nose."

"Oh, thanks," he said, looking around for a napkin.

"Here, I've got it," she offered, and leaned close to wipe it off. Bruce closed the distance between them, fitting his lips to hers. After a moment, she pulled away, shaking her head. "Uh-uh. I don't like chocolate ice cream, and it's on your mouth."

"Who doesn't like chocolate ice cream?" Bruce exclaimed. "And who orders _fruit_ with their dessert?" He nodded towards her choice.

"Oh, do you really wanna go there? Because I will fight you."

"Over ice cream?"

"It's a worthy cause."

"I wouldn't want to ruin your dress."

Diana smiled. "And I wouldn't want to hurt your pride."

"Oh, now it's on."


End file.
